The Student and the Scarecrow
by Wolfy Tales
Summary: Sakura was supposed to be a genius, so why was it that her lazy homeroom teacher kept surprising her? - A modern-day Konoha High AU [Eventual KakaSaku]
1. In Which Sakura Spaces Out

Summary: Sakura was supposed to be a genius, so why was it that her lazy homeroom teacher kept surprising her? - A modern-day Konoha High AU [Eventual KakaSaku]

A note: I've given in to the temptation of attempting every shojo manga stereotype ever. Get out while you can, or welcome aboard! Chapters are 300 words long and I have no idea how long this'll go on for. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1: In Which Sakura Spaces Out

.

Sakura stared at the back of Sasuke's dark-haired head.

She had confessed to him this past summer, right after they had graduated from middle school. The trees she had been named after were blooming, he had almost looked like he was smiling, and Sakura had decided it was then or never. It was not like she was never going to see him again, as she knew they were going to the same high-school, but Sakura had decided it was time he knew.

And apparently Sasuke wanted her to know in turn that he never had, and would would, see her in that way. The rejection had been quite painful, as Sakura had cultivated an her affection for him for over four years now.

Sakura sighed in to her palm, feeling her cheeks puff out from the air's inability to escape.

Suddenly, as if hearing her curses at him, Sasuke turned around and raised an eyebrow. Jumping, Sakura straightened in her seat to see everyone was looking at her as well. She willed herself not to blush, but it was all in vein.

"Miss Haruno, am I distracting you from something important?" her mathematics teacher asked cheerily, face hidden behind a book and only the upper half of his face visible. As if the medical mask he habitually wore did not cover his face enough.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

"Now that I've got you attention, will you finally come up and solve this problem?"

Huffing now for an entirely different reason, Sakura stood and went up to the board. While she had not been listening to his lecture, she understood what needed to be done immediately.

"Good," he said behind his book as Sakura returned to her seat.

Sakura hid a smirk. Did this teacher really think he could catch her so easily?

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 10.21.2014


	2. In Which Sakura Gets Ruffled

Chapter 2: In Which Sakura Gets Ruffled

.

"Miss Haruno, a moment?"

Sakura looked up from the book she was reading up at the hidden face of Kakashi-sensei. Crows' feet accented his sole dark eye, so he was probably smiling behind that white mask. Sakura noted his bright, flashy bow tie was crooked like the angle of his uncontrollable silver hair.

Sakura stood up and followed after the teacher, ignoring Naruto as he called out to her and Ino as she scoffed when Sakura passed. She stopped in the hallway as they exited the classroom and crossed Sakura's arms over her chest. Passing students gave them fleeting looks.

"I know it's distracting to have a boyfriend. Well, I don't _know_ know since I've never had a boyfriend. Even though Yamato and I are fairly close and people misunderstand constantly-"

"Sasuke-kun isn't my boyfriend," Sakura interrupted before she had to listen to the silver-haired man's ramblings. This was only her third day of school and already she could tell he was weird.

"Ah, well that explains why you were staring at him like one of the heroins in my favorite romance series. Boiling with a wounded pride and unresolved sexual tension."

Sakura gaped at him; was he not worried about begin sued for callously saying whatever he thought? But also: Sakura as a heroine? Her high-school debut was nonexistent, and she was not noble to a fault like Naruto. Each morning put on her uniform like nearly any other fifteen-year-old.

Either Kakashi-sensei was oblivious to or ignoring her clear frustration as he continued to say: "Start paying attention in class and stop worrying about boys so much."

As if his words had not been invasive enough, he reached over and ruffled her hair before turning to go.

Quelling her fiery temper, Sakura reached up to asses the frizzy damage.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 10.22.2014


	3. In Which Sakura Remembers Fondly

Chapter 3: In Which Sakura Remembers Fondly

.

"Did you just get in trouble?!"

Turning, Sakura noted Naruto's blonde-haired head poking out from the classroom, tanned face split in his ever-present grin.

"As if," she said with a scoff as she pushed him back inside the classroom roughly, but with a smile on her face as well. No matter what, Naruto always had the odd ability of making her feel better and to bounce back from any downtrodden feelings.

Naruto (like Ino) had grown up in her neighborhood and Sakura had known him nearly her entire life. She had gone to the same middle school as him, and had been matched up in the same class for every year. Back then he confessed to her daily and had been the definition of annoying. But slowly, through years of his cheery attitude and idiotic antics, he wore Sakura down.

Honestly, at first she had only seen Naruto as a ways to get to Sasuke, since the moody boy was the only other person Naruto hung onto more than Sakura. But now the blond interested Sakura just by himself. Even though his jokes were never funny and he had a fascination with toads, which apparently stemmed from his uncle.

"Kakashi-sensei is kinda cool, isn't he?" he asked as he followed Sakura back to her desk.

"And why is that?" Sakura asked with a disbelieving huff of laughter.

"Well, he has silver hair like Jiraiya."

"The one who told you to put a toad in my shoebox for valentines day, and so you did. And then it peed all over me when I opened it."

"That's the one!" Naruto said brightly, and then sobered a moment later to say: "Oh. Point taken. Remember how you didn't talk to me for three weeks after that?"

"Oh yeah," Sakura remembered with a laugh.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 10.23.2014


	4. In Which Sakura Eats Lunch

Chapter 4: In Which Sakura Eats Lunch

.

Sakura sat on the roof and ate her bento alone. The wind periodically moved her hair around her face and caused her skirt to flit up from her thighs.

The teenager missed eating with Ino, like she had done at school for long as she remembered. Before she had become friends with Naruto, and before she had suddenly fallen in love with Sasuke.

She wished she could tell Ino about the confession, to talk to at least one person about it. She did not dare tell Naruto, in fears of hurting his feelings and ruining their three-team dynamic.

Sakura had seen Ino's eyes stray to her cropped pink hair, and Sakura yearned to explain why. Her parents had easily accepted that she wanted an image change before heading to high-school, not because her longtime crush had broken her heart.

In the meantime, Sakura thought the roof was nice. It was relaxing to be out of that noisy room. It was especially nice to be away from Naruto and Lee. When Sakura had slipped away, they had been in mid-contest of who could drink the most strawberry milk to be worthy of going out with her. While Sakura had a tolerance for either one at a time, when both boys' competitive personalities converged they turned in to an untenable beast that sucked away Sakura's energy and patience.

Putting down her empty box, Sakura stood and dusted off her black skirt. She turned to look out at the property, wishing she had brought a book up here with her. Lunch was far from over, but she did not want to return to that classroom of chaos just yet.

She did not think it was good that it was only the end of their first week and Sakura already worried for her sanity.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 10.24.2014


	5. In Which Sakura Spies and Giggles

Chapter 5: In Which Sakura Spies and Giggles

.

Sakura secured some hair behind her ear as she continued studying the view from the roof. When she noticed a prone figure lying under a tree, she narrowed her eyes. They widened a moment later as she recognized the silver shock of hair that currently seemed grey under the tree's shadow.

Kakashi-sensei seemed to be having a solitary lunch himself. His face was entirely covered by what looked like a small book with a bright orange cover, one hand splayed over it and the other on his stomach. Sakura could just make out what looked to be a sandwich next to him, clearly forgotten by his lazed position.

Sakura rested her chin over crossed forearms on the railing. It seemed by his immobile position that he had fallen asleep like a kid. This was only reaffirmed when a large looking white cat slunk out of the bushes and he did not react.

It joined the pink-haired teenager in watching him before creeping forward, steps slow and cautious. Sakura snorted in amusement as it batted open Kakashi-sensei's sandwich, picked out the meat, and leaped back into the undergrowth it had come from. The remains of his lunch laid scattered and ruined. Still, the man slept ignorantly on.

Sakura found herself nearly doubling over in laughter, knowing he was too far to hear the echoes of her mirth caused by an unfortunate encounter he was not even aware had happened to him yet.

Wanting to know his reaction when he woke up, Sakura waited. But even when the bell rang the teacher did not awaken. Grumbling, Sakura grabbed her bento box and returned inside feeling cheated. Sakura wanted to stay, but did not think it would be a good start to her year skipping class already.

But oh, was the temptation strong.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 10.24.2014


	6. In Which Sakura Becomes Worried

Chapter 6: In Which Sakura Becomes Worried

.

Sakura switched her shoes lazily. She was in no real rush to get home for the weekend like everyone else around her. Shrugging her bag over her shoulder, Sakura walked out to mix in with the mass of other Konoha students. She heard clips of weekend plans and laughter and soon found herself relaxed in the merry atmosphere.

But her easy attitude was stopped cold when she noticed a figure standing just outside of their school's red gates. She recognized that uniform anywhere: it was from Sunagakure, their rival school. The girl's face was blank, but her arms were crossed tightly over her chest and she radiated a menacing aura of clear frustration.

'This can't be good,' Sakura thought before darting aside to wait on some steps by the rows of student bikes. She remembered the scraps Naruto and Sasuke had gotten in to with students from that school. Had she come to challenge someone?

The foreign student finally stood up straight and had a smirk on her face as her eyes focused on someone in the crowd. Sakura followed her line of sight for it to land on… Shikamaru?

Sakura was not wrong as the lazy teenager (who could easily take first position in academics if he actually tried) approach her and offered a rare smile. The taller girl whacked him on his head ("Don't make me wait!") before taking Shikamaru's hand in hers and leading them away.

"How about that," Sakura said in awe as she stood with a smile, seeing as she had worried over nothing.

At least, that was until she caught Ino watching from afar as well, a frown clear despite her bangs and the distance. Sakura saw the shine of tears in her eyes as she turned away.

"Oh _no_," Sakura sighed in realization.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 10.25.2014


	7. In Which Sakura Is Apparently Suspicious

Chapter 7: In Which Sakura Is Apparently Suspicious

.

The next Monday came faster than Sakura would have preferred, especially when she sighted Ino slumped in her seat.

While the blond was arguably the prettiest girl in school (upperclassmen hated her), she did not look so this morning. Her hair was not in its usual long, gleaming ponytail, but instead in a messy, frizzy bun. There was red under her eyes, and she was not wearing any mascara.

During breaks and lunch, Sakura watched as she would disappear, probably to the nurses' (leaving Shimakaru and Choji utterly confused and lost).

After the last class was done, Sakura darted away to visit Shizune. The brunette greeted her warmly, and gestured for her to sit.

"I'm not here for me," Sakura started with as she took the offered lollipop.

"Yes, Ino was here nearly all day," Shizune said as she closed the jar and set it aside. "Each time she would walk in like a zombie before lying prone, face down on a cot. I'm more than a little concerned."

"Me too," Sakura said with a frown, sucking on the hardened sugar in thought.

As she waved goodbye to Shizune, Sakura resolved to go back to her spot from yesterday and observe. So she trotted quickly to the bike racks again. While that Suna student was here already, Ino was no where in sight.

"Which one is yours?"

Sakura jumped at the voice and turned to see Kakashi-sensei lift an expectant eyebrow.

"I take the train," Sakura snapped.

"Suspicous," he said slowly, rubbing his masked chin with the hand that was not holding what was obviously his bike.

Sakura huffed and turned back, but she had missed Shikamaru meeting up with the girl, and Ino was no where in sight. Giving a parting glare at her math teacher, Sakura stomped away.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 10.26.2014


	8. In Which Sakura Decides

Chapter 8: In Which Sakura Decides

.

Sakura usually enjoyed Yamato-sensei. While he did have that ghoulish face (and carried around a flashlight to dramatize it), he usually only reserved it to anyone who was stupid enough to act out in his class. Sakura appreciated how he kept the class orderly, and it was hilarious how easily he could scare Naruto.

But even as the jubilant man lectured on the 'endless wonders of of science' as he liked to title his lessons, Sakura could not focus.

Because while Ino had seemed a little rough on Monday, now it was Wednesday and it looked like she had not slept in a week.

Since Kakashi-sensei had interrupted her, Sakura decided to wait in some bushes far away from the bike racks yesterday. Apparently the bees really liked her hair color, and the buzzing had nearly given her a headache. The Suna girl did not even show yesterday. Shikamaru waited by the gate, but his eyes seemed to be focused on their school. Choji joined him and Sakura watched with a frown as they waited a good half-an-hour before heading out.

Ino slunk out alone a few minutes later, eyes shifty and shoulders hunched in guilt.

Sakura really wanted to help, or to at least tell Ino that she was here to talk to her, but she was afraid the blond would metaphorically bite her head. Sakura had only seen Ino like this one other time: when Ino got lice. She did not have to sheer her hair, but Ino had been so utterly embarrassed she refused to come to school for a whole week.

Sakura knew their petty feuds over Sasuke were behind them, but they were both stubborn individuals. Still, Sakura was really tired of their passive-aggressive ignorance to the other.

Sighing in dread, Sakura made a decision.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 10.27.2014


	9. In Which Sakura Runs an Errand

Chapter 9: In Which Sakura Runs an Errand

.

Sakura grumbled as she maneuvered through crowded hallways, everyone as always in a rush. Stupid Kakashi-sensei just had to forget to collect the math journals (like always) and Sakura just had to be on duty.

She arrived at the teacher's lounge and lifted her foot to knock, as both her hands were occupied. The door opened to reveal that man who always had a toothpick in his mouth. Genma-sensei if Sakura remembered right (he did not teach any first-years like her).

"Kakashi's over there," he said with a jerk of his thumb.

Sakura nodded and voiced her thanks, before she approached the teacher, who was napping again. Truly he was the embodiment of an ideal instructor.

While it was tempting to slam the stack down to wake him, Sakura noted the bright little orange book from before. Interest perked, she quietly placed the journals down before reaching for the book.

Yet just before she could grab it, Kakashi-sensei's large hand enveloped her wrist.

"Not until you're older," he said, sitting up with a yawn. Sakura thought it impossible, but he looked even more disheveled that usual. One of the bands on his suspenders hung off his shoulder and Sakura itched to right it.

"You forgot again," she said, using the hand he had just released to point to the journals.

"You're stronger than you look," he said absently as he scratched the tip of his nose.

Sakura nodded and moved to leave, but one other thing caught her eye.

"I like your tie," she blurted.

Because Sakura really did: it had little black paw prints over a golden backdrop. It was as flashy as always, but it was adorable non-the-less.

Sakura thought she saw the shape of a smile under Kakashi-senesi's mask, but she turned away before she could confirm.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 10.28.2014


	10. In Which Sakura Reconciles

Chapter 10: In Which Sakura Reconciles

.

Sakura inhaled a deep breath as she took in the sight of Ino on the roof. Her back was hunched over, arms crossed over her knees, and shoulders shaking.

"I'm sorry."

Ino's blonde head snapped up at Sakura's sudden voice. Her nose scrunched up as she sniffled noisily. Wordlessly, Sakura went to sit down aside of her and handed over a handkerchief.

"Why do you have a slug patterned handkerchief? That's gross," Ino said before blowing her nose in to, sounding like a dented french horn.

Sakura waited in silence and averted her eyes from Ino's puffy ones as she sniffled in silence for a little bit more.

"He's such an idiot," Ino started with, voice hard.

"Well, please feel free to have Sasuke-kun if you want," Sakura offered.

"Oh no, you _didn't_," Ino said, blue eyes wide and focused intently on Sakura, seeing through her words immediately.

"Yep, right after our middle school graduation. Even if he had reached directly in my chest cavity and crushed my heart, he could not have gotten the message across clearer that he was _not_ interested."

"Well, yeah, he's obviously in love with the dope."

Sakura stared at the passing clouds for a moment before he brain finally computed Ino's statement.

"Naruto? _What_?!"

"Yeah, maybe for a year or so now?" Ino said as she rubbed her nose.

"Why didn't you tell me? Are you saying we could've been friends this entire time?"

"Maybe my pride couldn't take it. I was the one who started our whole rivalry."

"Not that I did anything to rectify the situation."

The two girls sat in silence, their shoulders brushing.

"So… Shikamaru-kun, huh?"

"I'm way hotter than that girl," Ino said, bottom lip quivering dangerously.

"Oh, Ino," Sakura sighed before enveloping her friend in a tight hug.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 10.29.2014


	11. In Which Sakura Thinks it Over

Chapter 11: In Which Sakura Thinks it Over

.

After Sakura talked to Ino, it was like everything was better and brighter.

Now everyday Sakura traveled on the train with Ino and Naruto, discussing about what they had watched the night before on TV. Classes routinely continued on and Sakura easily passed anything with flying colors. She fondly remembered how her elementary teacher, Iruka-sensei, had said she was bound to turn out a genius if she was not one already.

Yet there was a slight hiccup in her picturesque high-school life, and it was who had used to give her so much joy: Sasuke.

She could punt Naruto off the third floor and he would forgive her before he hit the ground. Sasuke, in contrast, seemed increasingly icy towards her. Maybe it was his awkward way of trying to deal with the problem, but it just made Sakura want to pull him aside and say there was nothing to worry about. That yes, he had hurt her heart and her pride, but she was still breathing and waking up every morning just fine.

Or maybe their grand connection and friendship had all been in Sakura's head, and he only felt contempt for her. While it was annoying, Sakura was not going to let it bother her.

Thankfully Naruto was always there to break up any tense moments between the two. After explaining everything in full to Ino, it was also nice to see her concerned glances and following glares to the dark-haired boy. Sakura had forgotten how nice its was to have the force of the blond behind her. Especially now that Ino acted more like herself and seemed to be recovering from her own heartache.

But Ino fervently believed that Sakura's new haircut was cute. So, if anything, there was at least one perk to the failed confession.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 10.30.2014


	12. In Which Sakura Has a Conversation

Chapter 12: In Which Sakura Has a Conversation

.

"I'm going to wake him with a slap to his head if he's napping again," Sakura muttered as she walked through the hallway. Her anger must be as obvious as her forehead as people moved aside to let her stomp by.

Kakashi-sensei really was helpless if he kept forgetting to get their homework everyday. While it did not bother her classmates, Sakura tried to uphold at least some standards for her instructors.

"You seem chipper," Kakashi-sensei said as she slammed the pile on to his desk.

"Your jokes aren't funny," Sakura said blandly as she turned to leave.

"By the way, good job finally reconciling with Miss Yamanaka."

Sakura had already walked a few steps, but she twisted back on her heel in a moment. Her green eyes narrowed as she returned to stand by his desk.

"How'd you know?" she asked, hoping to sound aggressive, but her tone came out more awed than anything.

"It was pretty obvious what with all the staring. I didn't think that your heart could switch love-ships so fast from your not-boyfriend, so it must have been a friend problem."

"I don't know whether to be creeped out or honored that you pay so much attention to your students," Sakura said honestly.

"Both, either, neither," he said with a half-hearted shrug before standing. Sakura noticed that today at least his suspenders were in order, and his tie was not neon or sparkling.

"I would grab you a cup of coffee as well, but you're probably still growing," Kakashi-sensei said lightly before ruffling her hair like it was his signature move.

"That's a myth," Sakura growled to his retreating back. The man did not even giving her the courtesy of turning around to see her grimace. Instead he just silently lifted a hand in acknowledgment.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 10.31.2014


	13. In Which Sakura Formulates a Plan

Chapter 13: In Which Sakura Formulates a Plan

.

For reasons unknown to her, Kakashi-sensei really got on Sakura's nerves.

Maybe it was his odd dress, his perpetually hidden face, or the way he slouched, making his tall frame appear much shorter than it actually was. It was most likely because he seemed to take nothing seriously and just lazed about worthlessly.

Maybe Sakura just had too much time on her hands to think and needed to join a club. She had always loved sports (as she was as competitive as they came) and she was juggling academics and her life just fine. She could probably take on more.

'Ok, well at least that's decided on. Back to the problem at hand,' Sakura thought darkly to herself.

"Stop staring at that orange like it murdered your cat, Sakura," Kurenai-sensei said, appearing aside of her. "Or did you forget that you're drawing a still life and you think this gathering of items might attack?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Sakura admitted.

"Well, you don't really have Michelangelo's luxury of waiting decades before even starting on David, so I would suggest you start sketching," Kurenai added with a wink before moving on to another student.

Sakura chewed over her problem all day: what could she do that would annoy Kakashi-sensei? Yes, it was juvenile, but she wanted to somehow make him seem livelier than a hibernating bear.

"I got it!" Sakura exclaimed, cut crinkles of cabbage flying off the cutting board as she slammed the knife down. She apologized for spooking her Dad before turning back to the cabbage and her thoughts.

'I'll just totally start acing all his test without one mistake. He'll get frustrated that I'm making him seem like such an easy, useless teacher. Such a good plan,' Sakura thought maniacally to herself, chest puffing out in pride.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.1.2014


	14. In Which Sakura Realizes Her Mistake

Chapter 14: In Which Sakura Realizes Her Mistake

.

It was week three in to Sakura's 'Murder Math' scheme. While she had studied daily, she dedicated more time aside than before to make sure she know any needed aspects from the latest math's lessons. She even researched it outside of what Kakashi-sensei thought, in case he tried to trick her.

It seemed this problem was just that. Sakura had to pause for a moment to nibble on the end of her mechanical pencil to think it over. Maybe if she used that obscure formula she had read that scholarly article on- hah! She resisted the urge to fist-pump as the problem worked itself out effortlessly after that.

Some questions were similarly sticky, but when Sakura put down her pencil, she felt that she had not allowed one problem to slip through her yet again. She waited a few minutes for everyone else to finish, doodling in the margins of the test to pass the time.

Soon enough Kakashi-sensei asked for them to pass it forward, where he actually remembered to grab them before leaving the room. The second he left, it was like invisible strings on everyone in the class (excluding her, Sasuke and Shikamaru) were cut and they flopped forward on their desks.

"That test was the worst by far," Ino whined. "I think I got half of one question right. Maybe."

"I thought it was fun! A real challenge I totally annihilated," Sakura said with a deep chuckle.

"Of course you would, seeing as only you and Sasuke are passing lately. And even him just barely. It's like Kakashi-sensei is out to get us for some bizarre reason."

"Leave me, comrades," Naruto groaned before oozing out from his desk to lie on the floor in defeat.

Sakura's eyes widened in sudden realization of what she had caused.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.2.2014


	15. In Which Sakura Bribes with Bento

Chapter 15: In Which Sakura Bribes with Bento

.

Kakashi-sensei always had lunch under the same tree every day, so it was not too hard to find him the next day.

"I come in peace," she said, offering him the extra bento box she had made this morning.

"And bringing gifts. Thank you," he said, lone eye trailing to his once-again destroyed lunch littered all over the grass.

Sakura wanted to tell him about the large white cat that came and brought havoc to his meal, but decided to keep it a secret. It would be a shame if he stopped leaving his lunches out and Sakura stopped getting the entertaining show the rare times she visited the roof for a solitary lunch.

"So, about those tests," she said as she tucked her skirt under her and sat down aside of him.

"Indeed, I do give tests as a teacher. Fascinating, that."

"Could you maybe stop failing everyone?" Sakura asked, cutting right to the point and through his potential ramblings.

"I thought you were challenging me," Kakashi said, mask still in place as he continued to hold the bento. Sakura knew that the bento had a double-mission: it served both as a bribe and to facilitate the possibility of finally seeing his face.

"Please?" she whined.

Kakashi-sensei stared at her and blinked slowly. It seemed both points of this mission were failing fantastically. Even though she looked away first, her pride was strong and she resolved to stay until he agreed.

"Fine, I'll cut down on the torture, but only because you didn't put any tempura in this."

She turned back in a flash, first noting the empty box and then his face still securely hidden.

"How...?" she asked helplessly. She had looked away for barely a minute.

"You should make me another one and try again," Kakashi-sensei advised.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.3.2014


	16. In Which Sakura Misses Something

Chapter 16: In Which Sakura Misses Something

.

Everything went back to relative normality after her (lame) apology. Ino and Naruto stopped having nightmares about math pop-quizzes and tests and could focus on barely passing other subjects. Sakura still kept focused, and did not hold back from getting full scores.

Kakashi gave her funny little scarecrow faces in celebration for everyone of her 100-point achievements. And really, a sad excuse of a child's henohenomoheji should not make her feel as proud as it did. They made her giggle and she hid it from her nosy blond friends when they asked what she was laughing about.

The weather was changing quickly in to fall, and it made Sakura thankful that she was no longer sneaking off to eat her lunch on the roof. She had already started wearing a scarf to school and would soon need to wear a jacket. Sakura wished they could switch to their winter uniforms already. She liked them better, as they were nearly all black except for the red ribbon at her neck and the red cuff-lines along the blazer's sleeves. Although it was somewhat a pain to have to deal with a white cardigan.

Still, even knowing the cold winds up there would bite, she missed sneaking away from her bustling classroom for a moment of peace to read and just breathe. And she could admit she missed watching the cat destroy Kakashi-sensei's lunch daily. Yes, it was definitely just the cat she missed observing from her high ground and not her lazy teacher with the odd neon-books obsession. Truly, the novels seemed familiar to Sakura, but she could not seem to place from where.

Mind made up, Sakrua decided that just because she could not see the cat anymore at lunch time did not mean she could not see it at all.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.4.2014


	17. In Which Sakura Arrives Early

Chapter 17: In Which Sakura Arrives Early

.

"Come here kitty," Sakura said around a wide yawn, eyes tearing up from the action.

Sakura had bought some tuna at a convenience store to lure out the feline, but it seemed to have failed. Sighing, and just about to leave the can and mission, a familiar white shape appeared from the bushes.

An extremely fat or fluffy (probably both) cat came slinking out, black eyes small and nearly unseen in its wide, puffy face. Its only markings were three streaks of bluish-black fur down its back. And Sakura thought it was the prettiest cat she had ever seen.

"Hello beautiful," she cooed as the animal came closer. Sakura noted it did not have a tail, but just a little nub.

It was uninterested in the food and instead came and sniffed Sakura's hand before nuzzling against it, its purr deep and rumbling.

"Her name is Katsuyu."

Sakura tensed and turned to see the impressive persona of their headmistress Dr. Tsunade with her hands on her hips.

"Is she yours?" Sakrua asked, trying not to blush in the close proximity of such an accomplished woman. The blond was seriously one of Sakura's idols, and she could only hope to become as strong as her one day.

"In a way," Tsunade said as she crouched as well, offering her hand which Katsuyu moved to rub against. "She comes when I call her. She seems to like you a lot, too, and will probably do the same."

The blob of a feline came and rubbed against Sakura's socked ankles next, white fur sticking to her black socks.

"Don't you love it when she steals Hatake's lunch?" Tsunade asked, brown eyes glimmering.

"I laugh until my stomach hurts," Sakura admitted with a chuckle that was easily drowned out from Tsunade's great, booming laugh.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.5.2014


	18. In Which Sakura is Grateful and Harassed

Chapter 18: In Which Sakura is Both Grateful and Harassed

.

Sakura turned away from her book when Shikamaru emitted a whimper. The pink-haired student watched as Ino mercilessly punched the similarly-pony-tailed teenager's arm, her smile wide.

Blinking, Sakura realized this was probably the first time Ino looked completely over the boy. Picking up on her gaze, Ino looked up and smirked. She gave a parting punch (this time to Choji) before sashaying to Sakura.

"What?"

"You seem really happy," Sakura said as she shut her latest novel.

"Oh, that? _Totally_ over it," Ino said with a huff, as if she had not nearly cried for a week straight over the genius.

Sakura sighed in relief, because maybe this meant-

"Right now I'm trying to decide whose hotter, so you gotta help me."

Well, there went Sakrua's idea that Ino would put the opposite sex on the back burner for a bit. Sakura waved her hand for her blond friend to continue.

"It's between Yamato-sensei and Asuma-sensei. What do you think?"

"_Seriously_, Ino?" Sakrua asked with a gape. It seemed her hope of Ino actually finding a realistic romantic goal was mute.

"Sakura, listen. Older guys actually have half a brain, are established, and don't explode their pants at the first sight of a nipple," Ino said, ticking off each point with a perfectly manicured finger.

"Stop, please, this is too much," Sakura begged pathetically.

"Grow up, Forehead," Ino said with an inelegant snort before leaning down to whisper: "I totally see the way you eye Kakashi-sensei."

"B-Becuase he's so frustrating!" Sakura exploded, hands slamming down on her desk and causing heads to turn their way. Blushing from her rage and their eyes, Sakura moved her hands to cross demurely over her lap. She turned to Ino with a fearsome glare.

"Sure," Ino purred.

"He _is_!"

"Uh-huh."

"This isn't funny, Ino."

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.6.2014


	19. In Which Sakura Surveys

Chapter 19: In Which Sakura Surveys

.

Ino always did have that odd ability to burrow in to anyone's mind effortlessly, and Sakura was no exception. So as much as she tried to ignore what her friend had said, Ino's words were stuck in her head.

Sakura had been resolutely not looking at Kakashi-sensei this entire lesson, but now her green eyes slid away from her notes to look at the silver-haired man. First, she supposed he did have a healthy, lithe body underneath his wrinkled shirts and slacks. His face was nearly entirely covered by the mask and bangs, so that was a dead end if there ever was one.

But he was still just so _weird_. And even if he had a tall stature, he slouched so bad it was almost like he was as short as Sakura.

The eyepatch he wore some days, the constant medical mask, and those mysterious little books that were obviously part of the same series. His crooked bow ties and suspenders that should really be against regulation by their blatant color combinations.

As he waved adieu to the classroom (and once again forgot to collect the journals, which Sakura did not care to mention since she was not on duty today), Sakura's eyes focused down to his backside. It _was_ a fairly nice behind. Sakura gave him points for that.

Sakura tensed as Kakashi-sensei momentarily flailed, one foot having landed on a loose piece of paper and nearly fallen on his face as a result. Nearly in the splits, he finally managed to straighten himself out to give a cheery smile and wave.

"Don't litter, kids," Kakashi-sensei said to his gaping classroom, obviously a new black spot on his cool-guy reputation.

Any previous thoughts about his potential attractiveness were thrown out of Sakura's head. He was _such_ a dork.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.7.2014


	20. In Which Sakura Confronts

Chapter 20: In Which Sakura Confronts

.

The situation was nothing special: it was a Tuesday afternoon, and Naruto came over to bother Sakura for a bit before the blonde and Sasuke went off to baseball practice.

It was only when Naruto sprinted off to the bathroom when Sakura realized that Sasuke had been acting entirely normal. Even now with them alone the silence between was not stifling, or awkward. It was just a moment to rest and let their friendship breathe.

"This is nice," Sakura spoke, a giggle involuntarily escaping her lips. "You were so weird after my confession."

"It was your choice, I didn't do anything wrong," Sasuke said hauntingly, crossing his arms over his chest. Sakura was surprised he did not cock one his hips to the side, to make the picture of his pompous attitude so complete. While before Sakura had been blinded by the golden light she had envisioned around him, the teenager now fully understood how frustrating Sasuke could be.

While her eyes were open to how full of himself the dark haired boy could be, Sasuke still did it so cooly. Sakura was almost angered at her heart that leapt in glee, but it was probably just from seeing how well they were getting along.

"Well, I wasn't the one resisting my attempts to make everything like it was before," Sakura cooly informed.

Sasuke's dark eyes focused on her for a long moment before he glancing away, standing up with a trademark 'tsk.'

Sakura looked down at her desk, wishing desperately that Naruto would come back and save her already, when she felt a hand on her head. Looking up, she nearly gaped as Sasuke gave her an almost-smile.

"Oi! No moves on Sakura-chan!

It was the only warning given to Naruto's return before the blonde attacked his best friend.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.8.2014


	21. In Which Sakura is Called Away

Chapter 21: In Which Sakura is Called Away

.

Sakura walked down the deserted hallways, fingers twitching at her sides and strides stiff.

When she had heard her name being called to the principle's office, Sakura had stood with grace. Ignoring Naruto's gaping expression, the slight furrow of confusion in Sasuke's brow, and Kakashi-sensei's open staring, Sakura left the classroom wordlessly.

But now, as she got closer and could already hear the coughs of Tsunade's assistant, her heart sped up in worry. Her mind went through anything she might have done wrong, but the only thing she ever did was sometime sneak up on the roof. And she had not done that in ages, since the weather change.

The perpetual-coughing secretary at the desk let her in (Gekko-san was his name, the pink haired student told herself to remember), and Sakura was suddenly staring at the blonde sitting behind her impressive desk.

All Sakura's nerves dissipated when Sakura saw the smile Tsunade greeted her with, and then at a familiar, fat cat in her lap.

"Katsuyu!" Sakura found herself exclaiming in glee.

Her small ears perked in Sakura's direction before slouching on the floor and making her way closer to Sakura, short legs nearly invisible in its quick movements and fluffy fur. Sakura kneeled down to meet the cat with open arms, not caring if she got white fur all over her meticulous uniform.

"She decided to stop by and I thought you'd like to see her. I hope I didn't take you away from anything important, as you do have quite the academic standing to maintain."

"Oh, it was just some boring math lesson I already know all about," Sakura said with a shrug, giggling as Katsuyu began voicing a deep, rumbling purr.

"I see Hatake has not cultivated any respect with his students. Good," Tsunade chirped cheerily.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.9.2014


	22. In Which Sakura Runs Away

Chapter 22: In Which Sakura Runs Away

.

After three weeks of debating, Sakura joined the track team.

She picked track because she enjoyed the methodical activity of putting one foot after another. She could do sprints, she could run for miles, as long as Sakura put her head to it, she knew she could succeed in this sport. She was good at perseverance and pacing herself.

Sakura was snot surprised to find Guy led the club, considering he supervised at least half the sports teams. It helped that Lee, already the club's star, welcomed Sakura warmly with a hug. Despite their glee of her joining, Sakura was _not_ going to wear that bright green track suit, or those leg warmers. No matter how cold it got, or how hard they tried to convince her.

It was just another day of her running around in circles when Sakura's eyes wandered away from the track and her personal thoughts, and to the late afternoon that lit up the side of the school's building. She found her classroom, and then realized in shock that she could see in to teacher's offices. She could not see his face, as Kakashi-sensei was hiding it against crossed forearms, but his silver hair was beautifully illuminated in the sun. Dust particles floated about him absently, and Sakura watched as his slouched back rose and fell. Sakura remembered how he chose a bow tie with little dog bones today. Similar to the tie with paw prints, Sakura enjoyed the pattern.

"Sakrua-chan! Why did you stop running?" Lee exclaimed as he sped past her in a green blur.

The teenager snapped back to the present, realizing she had indeed stopped. Shaking her head, Sakura resumed running and pushed her legs harder than before.

"That's the spirit!" Lee laughed as she started to catch up to him.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.10.2014


	23. In Which Sakura Looks Again

Chapter 23: In Which Sakura Looks Again

.

Sakura ducked her chin in to her green scarf to yawn, successfully hiding her gaping mouth from the public by doing so.

She was disappointed that her alarm battery had decided to quit, but also in herself for not naturally waking up at her normal time. Although she supposed she had stayed up quite late studying last night, and her body had seen it more as a gift than a questioning. Thankfully Sakura had a Mom around to scream at her to get up.

Not that it was any problem. Sakura still had plenty of time, and she just had to text a worried Ino and Naruto back that everything was fine and to go ahead without her for the morning.

Sakrua grimaced as another person crowded in to her space: this was why she went earlier. She hated how crowded the trains got at this time, but she needed to get to school.

Her thoughts of how that red haired man was staring at her too openly for her liking, Sakura was distracted by a familiar glimpse of silver hair across the platform. Craning her head, she tried to find it again, but there were just too many people bustling about to get closer as the train was approaching.

Sakura stood like a canned fish among many in the compartment before getting off at her stop, eyes instantly searching out for her eccentric teacher like before. But she did not see Kakashi-sensei, and she almost slapped herself when she remembered he owned a bike.

It was just surreal to think that one of her teachers lived near her neighborhood and Sakura had been entirely ignorant over it this entire time. Scoffing, Sakura continued up the stairs and told herself to stop looking for something that was obviously not there.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.11.2014


	24. In Which Sakura has an Encounter

Chapter 24: In Which Sakura has an Encounter

.

Sakura endured the cold as she sat on the roof eating. It had helped that they had finally transitioned to their winter uniform, and she had managed to sneak her scarf up as well without anyone thinking it odd.

As much as she enjoyed eating with Ino and Naruto, sometime she just wanted to have a moment alone with her thoughts. Also there was a test coming up in math, and she wanted to center her attention and mentally stretch what she had studied over.

Her nose twitched as it picked up a light wisp of smoke, and she moved around the center structure holding the stairs inside to see it was Asuma-sensei. His eyes widened as he turned to her, the cigarette in his mouth nearly falling as he fumbled with a greeting.

"You wont tell anyone, right?" he asked, deep voice hopeful. "Kakashi says you're alright."

"He talks about me?" Sakura asked in amazement as she approached him.

"He's mentioned you twice, which for him is pretty significant."

"Oh," Sakura said, and involuntarily felt a smile forming.

"Your word?" Asuma-sensei asked again, exhaling a cloud as he did so.

"Of course," Sakura said with a steady nod. "Ino would get made at me otherwise."

Asuma-sensei studied her for a moment as he took another drag, adn Sakura turned away to look out at the view before her. There was no person or cat under the tree today.

"She seems better now, and I feel that I have you to thank over it," Asuma-sensei said, breaking their comfortable silence.

"In a way," Sakura evaded.

"Well, she's back to her usual archery level, and that's all that matters."

Sakura nodded, feeling a pinch of guilt at not warning her english teacher of Ino's newest, careless game that might involve him.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.12.2014


	25. In Which Sakura Reads Like Always

Chapter 25: In Which Sakura Reads Like Always

.

"So this is why you like my animal-themed ties and such."

"I complimented you _once, _Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura lowered the book about animal facts she had been currently memorizing to stare up at a face hidden behind a mask. His one visible eye crinkled in greeting, and he gave a little wave.

"Usually people take their breaks away from studying," he continued to speak.

"I am, this is for fun," Sakura informed, and waited for his criticism. Everyone else did, especially Ino. She argued that Sakura should not encourage how big her forehead was becoming in her fervor to know more. They were useless facts in everyday anyway, so why bother?

But the slouching man just gave her a slow blink.

"I like random facts and things," Sakura informed for clarification, ducking her head back behind the book.

"What an interesting hobby," Kakashi said cheerily. "I am also partial to reading, as you are aware."

A few days ago Sakura had finally connected the dots to why those books had seemed oddly familiar. They were those steamy romance novels, that were really just mislabeled porn, that Naruto's uncle wrote. She remembered seeing them at his house, but Kushina had been adamant that Sakura was not allowed to read those books just yet. And then the red head had gone off and yelled at Minato for allowing Jiraiya to leave about his dangerous volumes without reprimand.

"Right," Sakura scoffed.

"Maybe sometime we should start a book club."

Sakura looked away from her book at that statement, but Kakashi-sensei was giving her that annoying hidden smile again, meaning her was only joking. He gave a parting nod before standing up from the desk he had sat on. Sakura tensed, wondering if he was going to ruffle her hair, but he just moseyed away.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.13.2014


	26. In Which Sakura Remembers Correctly

Chapter 26: In Which Sakura Remembers Correctly

.

Sakura took notes from Kakashi-sensei's messy scrawl on the chalk board out of sheer boredom. She was tempted to doodle the henohenomoheji he always gave on the top of her perfect test scores. But she was paranoid the silver haired man would see it, and have another thing to tease her over. Sakura almost did not want to keep reading that animal fact book he kept glancing over at in interest, but she was too stubborn not to.

"Miss Haruno, may I ask you some questions concerning numbers?"

Sakura nearly jumped in her seat from the sudden drawl of her name, and looked up at Kakashi-sensei as the rest of the class looked to her. She nodded, feeling unsure about his vague wording.

"How many times the length of its own body can the grasshopper jump?"

"Twenty."

"How many muscles does a garden caterpillar have in its head?"

"Two hundred and forty eight."

"What percentage of our DNA do we share with a slug?

"About seventy percent!"

Sakrua found herself smiling from the last question, as it was one of her favorite statistical facts from the book.

"Very good, Miss Haruno," Kakashi-sensei said with one of his cheery hidden smiles. "Now that I've gotten the class' attention back, let's continue on with..."

Sakura looked around and saw everyone was giving her mixed expressions. Ino could not even manage to look at her, and instead was doubled over her desk in a bad attempt to hide her laughs. Naruto similarly looked ready to burst, but Sasuke was impassive.

She gave a snort before straightening her pristine posture more. They were just envious over her smarts that went past expected math problems.

Kakashi-sensei's eye caught hers, and Sakura thought he winked, but it was impossible to tell with only one eye visible.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.14.2014


	27. In Which Sakura Abandons

Chapter 27: In Which Sakura Abandons

.

Sakura's indoor shoes padded along the hallway softly, her shoulder bag pressed against her side along with a chatting Naruto. As much as Sakura enjoyed the blonde's company, her mind was on her other golden friend. Ino had oddly taken an earlier train, meaning she had needed to get to school to set up some plan.

As if Sakura had summoned her friend, she caught a glimpse of the familiar high ponytail. And also a ridiculously misfitting uniform Ino was wearing. The buttons were nearly bursting at her chest, and the skirt was more than just a couple inches too short.

Yamato-sensei was looming in front of her, his ghoulish face not making an appearance, but there was a furrow in his brow.

Ignoring Naruto's cat-call, Sakura punched him in the shoulder and told him to go ahead. Going up to Ino, Sakura grabbed on to her elbow and pulled her away from her attempt to leisurely lean against the wall. Ino, who had been busy fluttering her eyelashes, turned to Sakura with a pout on her glossed lips.

"I'll let her borrow my spare uniform," Sakura said before yanking the blonde away.

Sakura thought she heard the teacher say something about their differing heights, but it was drowned out by Ino's saccharine: "Bye-bye, Yamato-sensei!"

"What are you doing?!" Sakura practically screeched once they were safely inside a bathroom.

"Calm down, jeez, I'm just joking. I nearly had him blushing before you so rudely interrupted," Ino sighed as she pulled out her in-size, winter uniform and began undressing. "It's so adorable when he does that..."

"Ino!"

"Great God above, calm _down_. I'm not _really_ that serious about all this," Ino scoffed. "If anything, _you_ need to watch out how chummy you're getting with Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura resisted the urge to scream.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.15.2014


	28. In Which Sakura Gets Profiled

Chapter 28: In Which Sakura Gets Profiled

.

"We're not friends!" Sakura argued.

"You don't really have to be," Ino commented idly.

"_Urgh_, I can't deal with you when you're like this," Sakura snapped before marching towards the door with clear intent to leave. She desperately hoped the blonde would catch a cold from wearing that small uniform, no matter how briefly.

"Sakura, I'm serious."

Sakura turned to her, green eyes narrowed.

"That thing with the facts? As hilarious as it was to see your big forehead hard at work, it was creepy. And people _notice_ those things. It's a high-school, people talk."

"Ino, Kakashi-sensei is the laziest person I've ever met. Can you imagine him being in a relationship, much less one involving his own student?"

"And I suppose it helps that you have the boobs of a pre-pubescent boy," Ino chirped happily as she herself finally gave mercy to those buttons and took off the tight blouse.

Sakura's eyes automatically focused on Ino's own generous chest now covered only by a frilly blue bra. The glance only lasted a moment, but Ino noticed (like she did with everything) and Sakura could physically feel her smirk. Ino threateningly walked closer, but Sakura stood her ground.

"You can touch them if you like, see what it feels like to actually have a chest."

Sakura heard the squeak of the door opening, distracting her enough from the intense urge to punch Ino, to see Tenten glancing between the two of them. Ino: pressed up against her without a shirt on, and Sakura: red in the face (in anger, but Tenten obviously did not know that).

"Sorry," Tenten announced before departing, the door squeaking again.

"Just great," Sakura sighed.

"Well, now you don't have to worry about any rumors involving Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura felt herself actually growling before pushing Ino away.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.16.2014


	29. In Which Sakura Stumbles Upon

Chapter 29: In Which Sakura Stumbles Upon

.

Sakura stepped out of the convenience store, the plastic bag's handle in one hand crinkling in motion as her other hand reached up to adjust her hat. It was so annoying when they ran out of soy sauce, but it was not too cold yet that the short walk was annoying.

Just as she started in the direction of her house, a jolt of silver under a lamplight caught her eye. Sakura nearly dropped her bag as she saw a familiar face below it. Well, not really a familiar face, as she had yet to see Kakashi-sensei's facial features, so maybe more like a familiar facial structure.

So maybe she really had seen him at the train station before, and Kakashi-sensei did live in her small Konoha subdivision. It was old, and there were a few apartment complexes, but it was amazing that it had taken this long for her to notice. Although before she had not known him and so was not looking, and Kakashi-sensei seemed like a hardcore recluse.

Although the eight dogs that walked around him spoke of another store. Sakura felt a laugh bubble out of her, and the dogs along with their master turned to her in interest.

"Ah, Miss Haruno," Kakashi-sensei said, his book for once not in sight. Probably because it would be a little difficult to hold eight leashes in one hand.

"Where did you find them all?" Sakura had to ask as she approached, offering a hand that the dogs eagerly trotted up to sniff at. After a moment of silent judgement, they sat back with grins and tails wagging.

Kakashi-sensei offered only a shrug. Sakura studied him for a moment, noticing his face was further hidden by an old, thick green scarf, before turning back to the more lovable dogs.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.17.2014


	30. In Which Sakura Leads Along

Chapter 30: In Which Sakura Leads Along

.

"Don't just stand there, take a few," Kakashi-sensei commented.

Sakura stared up from the belly she was scratching up to Kakashi-sensei, who raised an eyebrow in expectation. She turned back to her soy sauce, and thought that her parents would not mind her being gone a little longer than usual. They would probably just conclude she had seen someone she knew, and had decided to chat. Practically everyone knew everyone around here.

"Alright," Sakura agreed as she stood.

"You can have Bull and the other difficult three," Kakashi-sensei said as he handed over the worn leashes of various neon colors. "You're young and able, right?"

Sakura looked down to the massive dog that seemed bigger than her and his companions, but summed up her courage and nodded. She thought Kakashi-sensei had a smile underneath his scarf as he set off again. He placed his liberated hand inside one of his sweatpants pockets.

They walked in silence for a bit, the dogs obediently trotting around Sakura with their tongues out and tags wagging. The other four seemed a little demure in comparison, but maybe that was because they were not getting lead by a sudden stranger with new smells.

"So how did it take me this long to realize you lived around me?" Sakura asked after she caught up to walk beside her tall teacher.

"I like to keep my private life just that: private," he replied breezily.

Sakura frowned, and wondered if she was intruding right now. But her teacher had invited her along, and it was not like they were even really talking. Just walking in the late afternoon sun with eight various dogs acting as a buffer for how odd this all seemed.

Kakashi-sensei nodded to an approaching intersection, and Sakura realized they were going to the park.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.19.2014


	31. In Which Sakura Plays Around

Chapter 31: In Which Sakura Plays Around

.

Sakura glanced to Kakashi-sensei, who was still sitting on the same paint-chipped bench with that bright orange book out for all to see. It was a little rude and disrespectful to the peaceful atmosphere of the place, but there were not many people around as the chill of night was beginning to happen.

While she was wearing her trusty red vest and black gloves, Sakura wished she had brought a scarf along like Kakashi-sensei.

A yap brought her back to reality, and Sakura turned with a laugh to see the dogs were getting impatient for her to throw the stick already. They seemed obsessed with the activity, all trying to prove that they were the most agile and capable of completing the task for her.

Laughing, she continued to do so before leaving them to their little fights that had started to break out. When they were all distracted with each other, Sakura walked back to sit beside Kakashi-sensei. Fingers twitching, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her Mom saying that she was fine and was just catching up with someone. Which was both a lie and a truth, as she felt this was the first time she was actually seeing the true Kakashi-sensei.

The first term had gone by in a flash in her mind, and Kakashi-sensei had been there, but an annoying presence. Like that of a fly. Then the second trimester had happened, and he had weaseled his way in to her head annoyingly.

"I can't believe you're reading porn in public," Sakura commented to break the silence.

"I can't believe you're willing to sit next to me then," Kakashi-sensei easily countered with.

Sakura resisted the urge to strangle him with his green scarf.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.20.2014


	32. In Which Sakura Worries Unnecessarily

Chapter 32: In Which Sakura Worries Unnecessarily

.

"Won't you get in trouble over this?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Kakashi-sensei did not look away from his book, but raised an eyebrow in communication.

"Seeing me outside of school and all," Sakura said.

She remembered Inos' quip from a few weeks ago, and could not help but feel slightly unsettled. Sakura knew she was not overly chummy with her math teacher, but then again he seemed indifferent to everything in life. It was both odd and flattering that he would take the time to invite her along.

Although maybe it had just been to distract his dogs so he could read in peace without nips at his heels.

"We're sitting on a bench, Miss Haruno. Not making a porno together."

Sakrua blushed at the brash statement and idea, and turned back towards the dogs with a huff.

She ignored the silver haired man and his stupid hidden face for rest of the day's light, favoring to give all her attention to his dogs. They seemed especially sharp, and Sakura had a great time playing with them. As much as she loved Katsuyu, dogs could also prove to be good company. She could almost understand why Kakashi-sensei kept so many of them around.

When the street lamps started illuminating, Kakashi-sensei came forward with the rainbow of leashes and the dogs whined. Sakura herself went to pick up her neglected soy sauce, and thought she would make it to dinner just in time.

Kakashi-sensei gave a nod in parting before going the opposite direction Sakura needed to go.

"Maybe we'll run in to each other again sometime," Sakura called out to his back.

He turned and gave a shrug before continuing on.

Sakura thought she should feel callous at Kakashi-sensei's indifferent attitude, but instead Sakura found herself smiling on her way home.

.

Word Count: 300  
Posted: 11.21.2014


End file.
